Fracture: A Hogwarts Backstory
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two broken hearts. This is their story.


**Fracture: A Hogwarts backstory**

**Okay…so this is a one-shot fic I made for one of my groups on Facebook, it's for a competition and I just wanted to share it here **

It's been a couple of months since Harry Potter's son, Albus Severus was sorted into Slytherin. It came as a surprise to many people. After all, he was Harry Potter's son.

Harry told Albus that he can tell the hat where he wanted to be sorted into. He's not sure if it's gonna work, but it did for him.

However, it didn't for Albus. He asked the hat to place him on Gryffindor, Or Ravenclaw…or even Hufflepuff, anywhere but Slytherin. But the hat said that his confusion wasn't helping him. He belonged in Slytherin. And so he's now a Slytherin.

One evening, as he was going to bed, he almost tripped on something on the floor of the Slythin common room. It was a notebook. An old notebook. No, not just a notebook, it was a journal. Curious, he opened it and was surprised at what he saw.

_Salazar Slytherin_

He wanted to close the journal. He knew what old journals could do. His mom almost died years ago because of Tom Riddle's journal. But somehow…somehow he can't let go. Somehow, a part of him wanted to open it. A part of him felt drawn to it.

So he went on. And as he touched the first page, everything went dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Albus woke up, he found himself at the Forbidden forest. _This__couldn__'__t__be__real,_ he thought, _Why__would__I__be__in__here?_

Everything felt lucid…like it was unreal. Like he was there, but he wasn't really there. He got up and walked and found a man with shoulder-length hair, looking at a very beautiful woman standing near a tree.

"Hello? Excuse me?" He said, but they couldn't hear him. Instead, he walked up to them, and found that he couldn't touch them. _This__is__weird,_he thought.

"Rowena, why don't you understand?" The man with the shoulder-length hair said. He had tired eyes, but he looked powerful. "I love you."

"You can't love me." Rowena said. _It__was__Rowena__Ravenclaw._

"Why not?"

"Salazar, it would be unfair," She said. _Salazar,_Albus thought, _Salazar__Slytherin.__This__is__his__memory._

"Rowena, why not?"

"Because Godric is your bestfriend."

"He will understand."

"I can't betray him."

"But you can betray me?"

"I never betrayed you!"

Salazar laughed, but it was a sad laugh, "We were together first, you know that. We were, and then we went on with establishing this school, and soon, you and Godric were planning to get married…What the hell was that?"

"Merlin's beard, Salazar…I just…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Salazar took a deep breath, "Do you love me?"

"Yes, yes, you know that. My heart will always be with you and—"

"Do you love him?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry," She said, "I'm sorry…What Godric and I have…it will never be like what we had. But my parents like him, my family does. And…and I've grown to love him. He's a good man,"

"And I'm not?"

"I didn't say that." She said, "It's just…Look, what are you doing, Salazar? Your rules, they're just…so…they're too much. You can't punish kids just because they want to learn about muggles—"

"I'm not punishing them."

"But you were threatening to."

"I just want what's best for our world." He said, "I want to preserve this community, for the muggles not to interfere with us."

"Not all muggles are plain muggles."

He sighed, "I know." He said, "I'm just…Rowena please, give us a chance."

She took a deep breath, "I can't."

"Rowena,"

"I love Godric now." She said, "And…and though you'd always have a special place in my heart, I just…can't…anymore. It's over between us."

"Because of what I wanna do with this school?"

"It's not just about us anymore, Salazar. It's about everyone. When will you ever learn that there are other people in the world aside from you?"

"And when will you ever learn that you should also listen to yourself?"

They looked at each other for a while with no one breaking the silence. And then Salazar did.

"So, this is it then? It's over."

Rowena took a deep breath, "It has long been over."

He looked at her and she looked at him. Their eyes were speaking but not their lips.

"Goodbye, Rowena." He said and strode away.

Rowena was crushed. She cried and cried until her tears have dried.

Xxxxxxxx

Things have changed. She broke up with Godric, stopped speaking to Helga, to anyone…and Salazar…Salazar chose to break free from them all in his quest for power. He chose to leave the school. He chose to leave Rowena.

And though Rowena, Godric and Helga remained at Hogwarts, things haven't really been the same. The fracture of what happened that night has maimed them for life. For eternity.

Xxxxxxx

And then Albus woke up.

He woke up to the present. To the new Hogwarts.

To a Hogwarts he can still change, a Hogwarts he can live in.

And he chose to live. Whatever happened in the past is over. He still has today. And even though he's in Slytherin, it doesn't mean he'll make the same mistakes. After all, he was named after a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man his father has ever known.

And he, Albus Severus, was brave, as well.

And all will be well.


End file.
